Diskussion:Deidara
Noch eine Frage sollte man nicht auch etwas über Deidaras 'Anti-sharingan-Auge' sagen?(Kapitel 360 Seite 11 - 17 wirds erklärt)-- skakakasa-chan Welches Level hat Deidara eigentlich also ist er Chunin Jonin ANBU? -- sasa-chan der er ein abtrünniger ist, kann man das nicht genau sagen aber auf grund seiner stärker denk ich mal er ist auf dem joninlevelScreamo-fan 21:04, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deidaras Münder Woher hat Deidara die vielen Münder??? -Benutzer: Itachi Ich würde sagen dass ist ein kekkei Genkai von ihm -SnakeKingOrochimaru vieleicht hat ein Medic-Nin ihm diese anoperiert. Benutzer: Diedarei Das könnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, das muss ein kekkei Genkai sein -SnakeKingOrochimaru Was ist das eigentlich genau für ein Teil das Deidara am linken Auge hat? Er kann es ja scheinbar abnehmen (siehe: Deidara vs Sasuke), und "Fotos" auch damit machen! :hmmmm ich würde sagen es ist ein Fotoapparat, bin mir aber nicht sicher Oo --Th(ôô)mas 18:07, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Deidara Tot? Ich habe letztens irgendwo nebenbei aufgeschnappt das Deidara nicht gegen Sasuke gestorben sei und für die Selbstzerstörung einen Klon benutzt haben soll...könnte das denn stimmen? Habe noch nicht irgendwo anders nachgeguckt und komme beim Manga auch nicht so gut hinterher, also stimmt das vllt.? :Wäre zwar möglich doch bezweifle ich das Deidara noch lebt. Er hätte sich ja sonst längst bei Akatsuki gemeldet oder dem ihm verhassten und geschwächten Sasuke noch mal angegriffen nachdem dieser aus Manda heraus kam.--Icis Leibgarde 07:53, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ok das mit Akatsuki wäre schon etwas komisch das er sich noch nicht gemeldet hat, aber bei Sasuke... Zwar war Sasuke verletzt und hatte kein Chakra mehr, aber 1. war Suigetsu ja jetzt auch da & 2. war Deidara ja auch verletzt...mal sehen was der Manga noch bringt! Achja was ich noch sagen wollte, sollte man nicht das mit dem "Fotoapparat" einfügen? Oder ist das etwa schon und ich habs übersehen? na ja aber das mit Deidara das er sich nicht bei Akatsuki gemeldet hat steht nicht ganz so dafür das er nicht mehr elbt shclieslich wurde er gezuwungen in die Organisation einzutreten! sasa-chan Art is a bang Ich störe mich ein wenig an der Übersetzung für Deidaras Ausruf "Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da" (engl.: "Art is a bang") Die deutsche Übersetzung ist ja quasi eine drittübersetzung und hat somit den ürsprünglichen Sinn verloren. Denn Deidara verursacht keinen Knall, sondern Explosionen. Auch bedeutet das Wort "Baku hatsu" -Explosion-. Also ist die englische Übersetzung schon ungenügend. Also wenn es niemanden stört würde ich gerne die deutsche Übersetzung zu "Kunst ist Explosion" oder "Kunst ist eine Explosion" ändern. --Ninjason 19:33, 05. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Da stimme ich zu. Natürlich sollte aber geschrieben werden, dass es auf RTL2 so-und-so übersetzt wurde, aber korrekt wäre es das-und-das. --Aeris 08:53, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) sagt mal zeigt deidara irgendwelche finderzeichen wenn er dieses jutsu macht: Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu, also im manga oder anime? danke im vorraus --1000words nein, denn man hat weder im manga noch im anime gesehen, wann er dieses jutsu angewendet hatScreamo-fan 10:53, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also die fingerzeichen meinst du sicher, man hat ja gesehen wie er aus dem boden rauskam nicht wahr? also bin ich nur der meinung das sai wie ich auf seiner diskussionsseite schon mal geschrieben hatte auch so ein jutsu angewandt hat, er somit auch das erdelement haben müsste.--1000words na ich mein die fingerzeichen und man hat nicht gesehen wann er in boden gekommen ist(dumme ausdrucksweise), und es mög ja sein das sai doton hat aber über den charakter sai ist nunmal sehr wenig bekannt, man kennt lediglich seine tinten jutsus genau, den rest über die person werden wir denk ich ma iwann in den nächsten wochen erfahren, solange wir keine eindeutigen beweise haben wie fingerzeichen der name des jutsus oder halt in den schriften sind es nur theorien und das kannst du auch bei gaara hinschreibenScreamo-fan 11:18, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ne also so nicht, bei sai warte ich noch ich bin der festen meinung das ist so ein jutsu, aber da sag ich noch nichts, aber mit gaara, da habt ihr ehrlich gesagt verloren, egal was jetzt noch von euch kommt, das ist unbedeutend, denn sand ist erde, vielleicht ne umgewandelte vorm der erdjutsus, da er und sasori aus der wüste kommen, man passt sich ja an, aber es ist so. da deidara lehm hat und lehm aus zum teil sand besteht, ist es fakt und da lass ich mich auch nicht mit theorien abspeisen. ihr habt einen fehler gemacht und nun versucht ihr mit aller macht noch gegen zuhalten, aber letztendlich steht ihr mit dem rücken zur wand.--1000words puhh dann informier dich in anderen wikis oder scheibt ne persönliche mail an kishimotoScreamo-fan 12:21, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) hast wohl nichts mehr entgegen zusetzen, geh ich dir auf den geist, naja hab zwar kein besonders großes wissen über naruto, also die serie, weil ich mir auch nicht die mangas ansehe, aber trotzdem habe ich euch jetzt wohl mal gezeigt das es so nicht geht, keine theorien, fakten. und echt witzig ihm persönlich ne mail zu schicken. auf so einen geistigen müll kann ich gut und gerne verzichten, ich habe hier nur was klargestellt und wir wissen alle das das der wahrheit entspricht, also ändert es doch endlich mal bitte. --1000words ich hätte noch jede menge entgegen zu setzten natürich nervst du, seit wochen geht das hier schon wenn du hier nich klar kommts dann meld dich doch in nem anderen wiki an wo du die da nerven kannst, und warum liest du die mangas nich? keine zeit oder kein echter naruto fan?man man man und du hast uns gar nix gezeigt so lange es nicht irgendwann mal erwähnt wird, und das mit der mail kann man wirklich machen, must halt ma 2 wochen auf deine antwort warten; ach nee dich nervt es ja wenn nich sofort jemand auf deine frage antwortetScreamo-fan 12:40, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) dann setz doch mal was entgegen, ich werd dich hier nicht persönlich angreifen, habe ich zuoft getan, hab daraus gelernt, aber will endlich mal aus der welt schaffen und die mangas, ne habe keine zeit und ehrlich gesagt auch keine lust mir den kram auf schwarz weiß anzusehen, ohne ordentlich musik untermalung, aber das hat nichts damit zutun das ich kein fan bin, wenn ich keiner wäre könnte ich mir das hier sparen, also setz endlich mal was dagegen, komm mir nicht wieder mit der alten leier, von wegen schriften und sowas, es ist fakt das es so nicht drin steht, habe es kapiert, es ist allerdings fakt das lehm drin steht als doton und wiedermal verweise ich gerne auf die zusammensetzung, weis ich glaube das kannst du langsam nicht mehr lesen, aber mal ehrlich es ist so wie es ist. Sand ist Erde, wenn Lehm Erde ist. und das bei Sai solltet ihr auch ändern, denn wenn ihr deidara das gebt und es doton ist, ist es bei Sai genauso, sollte ihr die ... voll haben von mir schmeißt mich doch raus, es ist doch wohl klar das jeder ne andere meinung hat, aber dieses mal habt ihr einfach, sorry das ich das so sagen muss, ihr habt verloren, ihr wurdet eindeutig besiegt. --1000words Harte Worte von meinem Vorredner, aber er hat recht. District 9 Was ein Kindergarten hier. Das ist zwar eine Diskussionsseite, aber was ihr macht geht am Thema vorbei. ;) Wenn ich Mod wäre, würde ich was dagegen machen - kann ich aber leider nicht. .. Und Deidara das Elemt Lehm zuzuschreiben finde ich irgendwie falsch. Er benutzt lehm welches er in seinen Taschen hat. Aber er kann es nicht mit seinen Chakra herstellen (wie andere halt ihre Elemte ausführen, bla). Habt euch entweder lieb oder klärt das bitte woanders. Danke. Sum2k3 14:18, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) hey wenn ich mich mal einmischen dürfte bin erst neu hier aber habe mir das mal alles angeschaut worüber hier gerdet wird, also die sache mit sai und dem jutsu, geb ich erstmal recht, für mich scheint das ganz klar auch ein erdelementjutsu zu sein. und das mit dem lehm als doton ok, aber muss sagen wenn das doton ist müsste doch sand auch doton sein, weil ich mir jetzt die difinition bei google rausgesucht habe und da stand eindeutig was mit sand, also kann ich denen nur zustimmen die meinen sand sei doton. --shigure88 Erstmal hammer noch einer mehr der so denkt und zu dem davor was soll das mit dem element lehm, kein mensch redet davon, es geht ausschließlich darum das lehm zum dotonelement gehört und da lehm zum teil aus sand besteht sollte sand auch in diese kategorie mit reingenommen werden. --1000words sagmal kanns nicht sein das sand einfach ne veränderte form des doton ist, da ja schließlich auch wohl andere sand beherrschen die aus der wüste kommen. also meine damit das die sich an die jeweiligen bedingungen angepasst haben, weil sasori das ja auch kann zumindestens konnte er den sanddoppelgänger, meine ich, wäre doch möglich. --shigure88 ihr seit alle komische vögeil, dei ist toll mehr muss man nicht wissen Verwandtschaft Kurotsuschi bezeichnet ihn ja als Bruder, und in der Übersetzung die ich von 514 gelesen habe nennt er Oonoki mehrmals Großvater, meiner Meinung nach reicht das auch um da eine Verwandtschaft zu unterstellen. Wenns keine Einwände gibt schreib ichs hin...